surfers bracelett
by Ironhideslilgirly666
Summary: let me make an introduction my name is ally and i go surfing to follw in the foot steps of my mother who died when i was little when she went surfing she found a rock in the sea and put it on a braclett then gave it to me so i know i will allways have her with me untill i met some robots that had changed my life forever the autobots


i** hope you enjoy it and want me to write more enjoy**

most twelve year olds spend there time sat up in there bed room doing nothing and overs just walk around with there friends all day but me i go surfing and even if i wanted to walk around with my friends well i cant as i dont have any and i know what you thinking that everyone has a friend but ever since my mum died i lost all of my friends and now when i go to school im independent so to keep myself occupiyed i go surfing i allso go surfing as before my mum died i sat next to her bed and promised her that i will allways whear the bracelett and i will go surfing every day at the same beach and use her bord evry time so from that day on i have allways went surfing at the same beach she went to i have allways used the bord that she used and i have never took of that bracelett

it was half past 6 when i woke up in my bed ahh one nice morning i said rolling out of my bed and on to the floor i got dresst into my wetsuit and put on some cloths on top so i dont get to cold but as soon as i was walking down stairs i heard two voices one of them was my dads and the over was oh no it was my dads boss from work and he did not sound happy damm it he is sacking dad i wisperd to myself when he left i quickly walked down the rest of the stairs i would have ran but my dad had this strict rule of not running and i have to abay it or i wont get my pocket money so i walked down stairs and went in to the kichen to make breakfast as it was the summer holidays i had no school yes i sat down at the brown oval table and begain to eat my brakefast when,

ally how nice to see you up this early again he said as he stepped back in shock (playing with me)

oh hi dad so you going to work to day i asked as i turned to see him

oh yes ally i need to tell you something about my job my dad said in his normal voce

dont worry dad i all ready know i said as i stood up and loooked up at him

oh so you know that im getting a pay rise he said

yes i do WAIT WHAT! i exclamed in happyness

yes and i have the check right hear with all off the money he said as he waved the check in his hand i then ran up to him and lanched at him he dropped the check and hugged me

dad i cant belive you got a pay rise i said as i got out of a hug

nether can i,and i know you want to head out surfing and i have told you a milion times you dont have to ask so go on go he said as he pushed me away

thanks dad i said as i walked to my'n and mums bord when i was at the door i again turned around and thanked dad when i said thank you to him i ran out side to the beach and got undresstand and i hit the waves as soon as i lay on that bord and surf the waves i get this feeling like im doing my mum proud whilst i was surfing in the corner of my eye i saw a glow it was my bracelett it had never done that before suddenly a huge wave came and before i knew it i got sweped of my feet and i got washed up on the shore

then i slowly got up and sabbled myself with my bord and walked home as soon as i got home i walked up stairs and collapsed on my bed and fell asleep

the next morning i woke up and got out of bed i then just i rememberd that the hole resson i got put off was because of my bracelett so i walked over to my desk and had a look at the bracelett i allso rememberd that it was not the chain but it was the rock at that moment i was looking at it the hole bracelett started to get hotter and hotter now any over twelve year old wouldjust take of the bracelett but the problem is that because i have worn the bracelett since i was little and my rist has grown since then so i cant get it off just as i start to panick it gets cooler but it is still glowing why,why is it glowing.

**AT NEST BASE **

captin lennox we have an enijon reading over hear privert jhonson shouted

im comeing keep it lockedlennox replide as he ran full speed over to privet jhonson

sir it is in calafonya in a small road called brookfild over in the far east sir he said

ok come on lets gaver our troops lennox said

sir how about we send on of us out octimous said

that might be a good idear i think your on to something prime lennox said

who are you sending jhonson asked

ironehide will be going octimous said proudly

ha wait what ironehide said in shock

yes you will be perfect go now go go lennox said so ironehide left the trip was about half an hour ecleast then ironehide got to my house...

**soz it is not long but i wanted to see if any one liked it and if any one did then i will write more and i will read every review that any one puts on so if you like it and you think i should write more then do an review and give me some idears in the next one i will try and fit them in thnkx for reading**


End file.
